Breaking her Heart Of Ice
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: Randy Orton wakes up from a coma after an attack and his friend Elizabeth can't handle it anymore Elizabeth runs from her problems and soon The Viper will find himself in a new position instead of her breaking his heart he needs to break her heart of Ice
1. The Viper Awakes

I only wanna melt that heart of Ice

~Only own the twelve sisters and their one brother and any other OCs mentioned~

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I looked down and saw Randy Orton waking out of a coma that had gone on for a long time, almost 1 year.

Alright let me explain, my name is Elizabeth Whiterose.

Randy the one man who treats me like a sister was put in the hospital by accident by my brother Lukith.

Lukith was apart of The Nexus as his and Cena's attempt to take down Nexus which failed.

Captain Crooked nose the annoying Brit A.K.A Wade Barrett ordered my sweetheart brother to attack him with Lukith's special, Heart stopper.

In the middle of it Lukith's outfit malfunctioned and hid bladed hands came out and he couldn't stop mid-air and he whacked Randy with a bladed hand.

Kara tried to heal him but with content bugging Kara flipped and Jillian had to take her out until she could be revived two years later.

Kara healed him enough to not die but Randy was forced into a coma.

I looked down and did the unexpected by kissing Randy Orton The Viper on the lips.

After I got up and left a confused Randy in my wake.

Jillian's P.O.V

I watched The Icy Wolf stride angrily out the door after kissing Randy.

"Who are you?" Randy asked.

"You don't remember us?" A newly awoken Kara who sat in the other bed asked him.

"No other than you." Randy said pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked 'Why me?' I asked in my head.

"Yes you because of two things your the one who woke me and also you told me someone here still needed me."

"She willed you back and the one who your looking for she just left... She hates you now." Black cat stated.

"Why is that?" Randy asked with painful and sorrow filled eyes and a broken heart.

"Because she saw the look of confusion in your eyes and realized you forgot about her." Black cat sigh.

I noticed Randy looking around and noticed a bloody ring on the table.

I walked over to the table and picking up the ring I started to clean it off.

Once I was done I put it down and signaled for the rest of them to follow but looked at Kara and signaled for her to stay.


	2. Finding out about Elizabeth

I only wanna melt that heart of Ice ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Only own the twelve sisters and their one brother and any other OCs mentioned~

Randy's P.O.V

I looked down at the golden ring in my hands and read the inscription: 'You broke my heart of ice. I broke your heart of stone and yet I still called you my brother.'

On the other side it read: 'I love you and always will. -Elizabeth'

"She loved me?" I had asked the sleeping Kara.

"Huh? Oh yes she loved you with ALL her heart but now...well she doesn't.

You once broke her heart of ice but now you need to break it again." Kara sigh and yawn.

"So that woman..."

"That was her. Elizabeth." Kara yawned once more and drifted into sleep.

I sigh and slid on the ring I then looked at the the cards left by other superstars.

"I can't believe everyone was so nice." I whispered and tears slid down my face.

Reading the cards I remembered more and more once some started to describe the incident and about Elizabeth and me.

"So many people knew and yet I can't remember a thing." I sigh.

"Yea well that happens when accidents happen and also most superstars are very attentive. We all pay attention you just don't notice." An angry voice came from Kara's side.

"Can I get some sleep?" Kara asked in a very pissed off tone.

"Sure go ahead sorry for waking you." I told her and we both yawned.

I chuckled lightly then drifted into a dark dreamless sleep.


	3. New Day's Dawn

I only wanna melt that heart of Ice

~Only own the tweleve sisters and their one brother and any other OCs mentioned~

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I looked at the curtains bouncing up and down.

"You ready kiddo?" Chris Jericho asked and I nodded smiling.

"I hope you don't get hurt." I heard Kara's voice and she hugged me before frowning at her boyfriend/boss.

"I still don't why we're in this storyline." Wade sigh before waving to me and Jericho then walking out.

He pretended to drag Kara out of the curtains with him to add affect.

Both Kara and Wade were in the ring and Wade had begun his ramble when Kara interrupted with a shout.

"Let me go! Help Lizzie!" We could her Kara's cry and we knew what was coming.

The fake slap then My intro New Day's Dawn by Fozzy, Jericho's band, interrupted.

Jericho and Elizabeth ran out and Jericho beat Wade while I pulled Kara away and the three of us ran away while the crowd went insane.

"That hurt!" Kara complained to Wade and rubbed her red cheek.

"Sorry you know that was apart of the plot!"

"You hit my Freaking face! Go away Wade I'd like to talk to my sister in private!" Kara yelled before he and Jericho left us.

"You okay KK?" I asked.

"Are you and Jericho serious?" She retorted

"Uh no!" I shouted back.

"There's your answer. No I am not all right my boyfriend has been slipping as he called it an he's hit me!" Kara said with tears streaming down her face.

"Well my boyfriend slipped into a coma. My hearts frozen over so he can find someone else because I'm not dating again,"

"It's ok-"

"It's not! I don't want to be in that situation again! I couldn't deal with the heartache again!" I said coolly with a frosty glare.

I patted her on her back and left her to Wade.

"You okay?" Cena asked walking over.

"Yeah I guess. Kara just told me Wade is hurting her and I just left her there with him. I also don't think that I'm ever dating again!"

Cena's eyes widened with alarm and he ran towards the Corre locker room.

"Need help?" I heard The viper's soft voice towards me.

I continued walking ignoring him.

"You can't run from your problems." He softly whispered.

"I can! My problem won't let go of my arm." I growled at Randy and pulled away.

Randy watched in silence as I walked away from him not at all regretting it or wanting to turn back.

~Wow Lizzy's turned into a mean mean person. I am very open to suggestions. :) Read and Review!~


	4. Lizzy, Have your heart open for Randy

I only wanna melt that heart of Ice

~Only own the tweleve sisters and their one brother and any other OCs mentioned~

Kara's P.O.V

"Liz!" I called and tried to follow my sister.

Only to have my foot twist and break and soon as I tried and I screamed in pain.

Liz's eyes widened when she saw me curled up in a ball crying.

"Kara!" She shouted and ran over.

"Kara. Look at me please. Kara what happened? Who did this to you?" she demanded.

I looked up at her in genuine pain and I felt pain for the first time.

I turned my tear streaked face away.

"I fell." I mumbled trying to lie.

"Kara, that's not true and I know it. Who did it Wade or John?"

"You should know seeing as you pay attention to the rest of us instead of your own problems." I snarled and curled up.

"I'm sor-"

"Sorry don't cut it! Lives unfair and besides I don't think you do care otherwise you would have stopped it and help us out!" I snapped and limped away.

"I hope you feel this kind of pain seeing as you don't care about us!" I shouted behind me.

Lizzy's P.O.V

I looked at Kara as she limped away. Only to have Wade grab her roughly and drag her away.

I realized what Kara meant.

_"You should know seeing as you pay attention to the rest of us instead of your own problems."_

_"Sorry don't cut it! Lives unfair and besides I don't think you do care otherwise you would have stopped it and help us out!"_

_"I hope you feel this kind of pain seeing as you don't care about us!"_

I saw through the Façade.

I remembered when I accidentally eavesdropped on Wade and Kara's conversation.

_"You listen hear you whore. I control you and you are mine understand?"_

_"Yes Wade." Kara whimpered softly so I almost didn't hear._

_"Now down on your knees."_

My eyes widened.

"Kara." I said softly and picked up my phone dialling a number I know I should have forgotten.

"Hello, Yes it's me... I need your help... Randy..."

* * *

><p>I ran with Randy towards the direction of screams.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!" I could judge it was Kara but then as soon as it started...

Silence.

We ran towards the training room.

I gagged at the site and Randy was appalled.

Kara's head was twisted.

There was a ppol of blood surrounding her body on the floor.

"Oh god we're too late." I whispered and Randy wrapped his arms around me.

"Who would have thought our own sister...Killed." A voice from the other side of the room whispered and a woman in a black cloak stepped out.

"Jillian, What happened?" I asked from my spot in Randy's arms.

"Wade happened. She loved him. Now... Well... I think you might want to seen this." She said abruptly.

I looked at the note.

_"Be careful Lizzy. Real careful. Your Randy's next and so are your sisters." _Jillian read and all three gulped.

"We should clean her up. Maybe she's alive?" I whimpered.

"maybe." Randy whispered

Maybe.

~Okay yes major twist. Will Liz and Randy stay together? What will happen to the sisters and Randy? Who the hell decided to write this? I did.~


End file.
